


Return

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Destiny, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: When Sara's heart stops beating she meets Leonard in the afterlife. When her heart is shocked back into life she refuses to leave him behind.Yet another work for @stillthewordgirl's Snart Lives/F*** Destiny project.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> So this is probably breaking the rules a little bit because it might b the teeniest bit angsty, but Im posting it anyway.

The emergency alarms wailed in the med bay and the team anxiously tried to silence them and fix the problem, but it was so hard for them to keep their composures at all. Just over a year ago they had lost one of their teammates, and here they were again in nearly the same situation. 

Sara's blood soaked the examination chair at an unnatural rate, and her skin quickly paled from the loss of blood inside. 

Ray, Jack, and Mick were panicking, and though Amaya and Stein were doing their best, even they were absolutely terrified at the sight before them. 

And there on that table Sara's heart stopped beating. 

 

Sara opened her eyes and blinked to adjust to the bright light that met her. 

"About time someone else got here," a familiar voice drawled. 

"Len?" She shook the drowsiness from her eyes and stared into those vivid blue eyes that she could never forget. 

"Hey, assassin."

"How did you get here?" She paused and looked around. The street sign showed that they were in an old area of the Glades. "Where are we?"

"I've actually been wondering that for over a year. It looks almost like somewhere in Star City, but I don't think this is a real timeline. I'm thinking it's some kind of afterlife, but you're here. Unless..." He stopped and looked at her, concerned. "You are okay back in the real timeline, right?"

Sara thought back to what happened back before she found herself here. All the blood. The panic and the pain and the darkness. Her silence and the dark face that came over her clued Leonard in to the truth. 

"You aren't."

She shook her head. "Nope."

"So this is an afterlife."

"I'm glad you're here with me then," Sara said. "I've missed you."

"I'm glad you still agree. I've had a lot of time to think about you."

"So have I." Sara leaned toward him and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss escalated, but after a few minutes Sara gasped as a blinding pain seared through her body. 

"What's wrong? Sara?" Len caught her as she slumped toward the ground and her image started to fade in his arms. "Sara, answer me!"

"I'm going back. I can feel it, Len," Sara groaned through the pain. "Len, I don't want to leave without you."

"I'll stay with you, Sara."

"I love you, crook."

"I love you too, assassin."

"I don't want to let you go," Sara said quietly. 

"Go back and live your life, Sara," Leonard said. 

She squeezed his hand and she faded away completely, but before her vision went black she could have sworn that she saw him fading with her. 

 

The faintest voices became clearer and clearer as Sara's vision came back to her. 

"She's back, she's stabilized!"

"Where did he come from?"

"How did he get here?"

"Get them both on support!"

"Gideon, how is Sara?"

"She's waking up!"

Sara looked around and tried to sit up, until a searing pain in her side reminded her of her near death. And then she remembered Leonard. 

"Sara!"

His voice. She didn't think that she would ever get his voice again. 

"Len?" Her voice croaked, and it pained her to make any noise. 

"I'm back. Thank you. You brought me home."

He planted the gentlest of kisses on her forehead and turned away to greet the rest of the team and explain the story. 

"Focus on getting better, Pretty Bird," Leonard said to Sara, and she gave the smallest of smiles with the little strength that she still had. 

One year after the Legends lost one of their team members, they nearly lost yet another. But that near death experience brought back the man they feared was gone forever, and at this point they were about to start their journey back to the family they had formed within each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!! I meant to post this earlier but I'm at a birthday party for my rl best friend. <3
> 
> Hopefully I'll get at least one or two more in by the end of the event. :)


End file.
